Adrenaline Rush
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: *One-Shot* *Edited* *Lime Warning* Sakura, a tough chick, gets wooed by the male who haunts her dreams. R+R.


Warning: Limeish content.

This is my first lime ficlet, so don't flame. Tell me what you think. Oh, and if you don't like lime fics than don't read it. It's as simple as that.

Adrenaline Rush

By MoshiMoshiQueen

Beta Reader: Hana no Tenshi

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

Pleasurable feelings traveled up my spine, as I felt his whispers close to my ear. Nibbling playfully, he sent my mind into heaven. 

His breath traveled over my body sending it into a place it had never been… pushed it farther than any man could… made it move like it never had before.

His touch was addictive, his voice soothing, his kisses like fire spreading over each tender cell in my body.

It blew my mind away… it blew it so far that everything seemed to fade away. God, I needed him in me. 

He sent waves of shock through my system… we made it this far, and there was no turning back. Oh, god. Please, just do it. I need you…I need you.

His hands traveled up my back making me shiver with pleasure, and sigh with contempt. 

I whimpered as he entered me, but not from the pain. This couldn't be pain… it was too good to be pain.

Regaining my breath I moaned. "Syaoran…"

I jumped out of bed. ~That did not just happen. I did not just- ~

"Sakura, are you all right?"

~No! No! No! I am not! Damn it! I am not all right. ~

"I'm fine," I answered in a whisper, my voice hoarse.

"I heard you call my name."

I gulped. "I- you."

He smiled at me, and my voice cracked even more. ~Damn you… why do you make my heart flutter like that? My adrenalin still must be pumped from that 'vivid' dream. Yeah, that's it… ~

His deep amber eyes searched mine, and I felt my heart stop.

My throat was suddenly dry, and throbbing. It felt like I had gulped down the driest wine… dry wine always did have that effect on me.

"I'm-"

He hushed me. "No need for words."

He placed his hands on my hips, slightly turning his body towards mine.

"What-"

He stopped my talking with his sweet lips. I felt the wind get knocked out of me, and the pleasure I felt in my dreams come rushing back hitting my heart towards the ground.

The kiss was earth shacking… god, how can he give me so much with just one kiss?

He parted from me, leaving me helpless, weak, and speechless.

I regained what little words I had left. "Syaoran?"

"I love you."

That stopped any words I had regained.

"Sakura, I have loved you since the first day I saw you."

I felt my heart swell, my eyes tear, and the color drain from my body. 

"I…"

"You…"

"I'm…"

"You're…"

I knocked him off the bed, and he landed flat on his back.

Moaning he turned his gaze towards mine, and smiled. "I like it when you are rough."

I glared at him. "That is for bringing that romantic speech up, and knocking all the words, I had planned, out of my mouth."

He smirked at me, making my temper rise. "You find this amusing?"

"You're always amusing."

"I don't find this funny. You like it when I am helpless. Don't you?"

"I love it. I love you."

I hit him across the head with my feather pillow, and he fell back towards the hard wood floor, the wood that I just had to have.

"Did I mention I love it when you are rough with me?"

"Yes, you did. Several times if I remember correctly."

"I love it when you're angry. You're temper is a beautiful thing."

"When I'm done with you, you're nice black eye will be a beautiful thing."

"You know I love your treats."

"Syaoran, what are you playing at?"

"You want me."

"I certainly do not."

"You're a bad liar."

"You're a-" his breath taking lips stopped my words again.

Parting from me, he fell back again my pillow colliding with his head once more.

"Love hurts."

"It will hurt worse if you do that again."

"I think I can take the pain."

"You're not going to woo me over lover boy." (lol Eva-chan)

"I know. You should have been a red head with that fiery temper of yours."

"That is earning you another face-to-face fight with my pillow."

As I picked up the pillow, he grabbed my wrists and pulled me to the ground.

"You were dreaming about me."

"I was not," I said sticking out my chin, glaring fiercely at him.

"You were too, and you hate yourself for it."

"Why would I dream about you?"

"Because you love me."

"You're too full of yourself."

"I'm too full of you. I need you, Sakura."

"You can't have me."

"I'll fight until you give in."

"Then I suggest you buy your coffin, because you will die fighting."

"Rather die fighting than not fighting at all. You love me."

He pulled me into another kiss, and try as I might I couldn't pull away. My feet were lifted off the ground, my mind pulled into the clouds.

"Damn you," I mumbled in his lips.

"You love me," he said parting from me.

I pulled him back to my lips, and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly afraid that if I let go the dream would be over, my hands playfully racking through his chestnut locks.

He parted from me again. "You love me."

I pulled him towards me once more, both of us falling upon my bed.

"Say it, Sakura."

"I love you."

"Say it again."

"I love you, Syaoran."

"Am I dead?"

"If you are than we are both in heaven."

He smiled a coy smile. "I love you."

"Take me."

"That is something I can do."

"Better do it well."

"I always do it well. Didn't you learn that in your dreams?"  
        "You're so full of yourself."

"Soon I will be too full of you."

I pulled him to me once more. "Well, fill me up. I want an adrenaline rush on the rocks."

"Coming right up."

It's a short ficcy. Yes, I know it's unlike me to write a lime fanfic, but I just felt like writing one and giving it a try.

Questions-Answers:

Why was Syaoran in Sakura's house? I don't know. Why don't you ask him? No, really. Sakura had a bit much to drink when she was out with some friends. Syaoran happened to be there when she passed out, and took her home.

Ok, how did Syaoran get into her house? Spare key under the second flowerpot on the left side of the house.

Uh huh, how did he know where it was? Because, he just did.

So he spent the night? He loves her, duh. He was trying too woo her over, but as written Sakura is a rough, touch chick, who didn't want love.

Sakura, rough and tough? Who you trying to fool? You apparently. I made Sakura a tough chick, who gets won over by an egotistic male. She fought against him, but fell more in love with him. Tragic love tale.

Lime. Moshi-san. Why? It fit the mood of the fanfic. I think it fit very well… the tough chick trying to fall in the male's trap, but is haunted by him in her dreams. Kind of romantic, eh?

Why did it seem like Sakura was the Sakura we all know in the beginning? Because, I am so use to writing Sakura like that, but then I got the whole tragic love story stuck in my head. Plus, I don't think most of you were prepared for Sakura knocking Syaoran off the bed. Pretty funny shit if I do say so much self. It made me laugh just writing it.

Sakura is innocent, and you tainted her! And you're point being? People don't stay innocent for long.

How old are they? Early twenties

Why so old? Because, many like to flame if you make characters too young. Plus, it fits the plot.

Why so short? Haven't you heard? I like to write things short. Plus, it is called a one-shot for a reason.

        Going to write another chapter? Maybe, maybe not. I'm pretty open-minded.

        How many reviews to you expect? I don't expect any, if that may be the case. If I get none, than that is fine.

Talk about the title a little bit. The title fit the fic. I usually use the title at the end of a fanfic. I like the flow of the words.

What do I do if I have a question? Review and ask me it.

What if I hate this fanfic? Than you hate it. Get over it,

What if I loved you, but now see you in a different light? Let's hope that light is pretty powerful, because it takes a really bright light to see through me.

You are being sarcastic? Duh. *rolls eyes* 


End file.
